Bad Boy
by sadieisabutt
Summary: Sheriarty fanfic. I was bored. Don't judge me.


Bad Boy

Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.

James Moriarty, consulting criminal.

Despite their differences, the two some how managed to put away their differences every now and then and spend some _quality time _with one another. Each time they were together was different- to keep it exciting, of course. They had explored eachothers minds for new things to try, alternating ideas back and forth.

This time, it was Sherlock's turn to decide what they would do.

He had it all planned out. Every last detail. But of course Jim would change it up and ruin all of Sherlock's planning. Sherlock hated this and loved it at the same time.

Sherlock took a cab to Jim's flat, anxious and excited on the inside, but completely collected on the outside. After the seemingly endless ride, he was finally there. He let himself in, finding Jim sitting on his chair in the front room, waiting for him.

"What have you planned for us today, Sherlock?" Jim said, a small grin forming on his lips.

Sherlock didn't reply. Instead, he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a purple and black laced corset. He diguarded the shirt onto the floor, waiting for a comment from Jim

Jim stood up and walked slow circles around Sherlock, "Did you purchase that just for this occation?" He stopped in front of Sherlock, looking at him and waiting for an answer. Sherlock just shook his head. The shorter man raised his eyebrow, "Really? So you've worn this a few times?"

Sherlock nodded, obviously embarrassed.

Jim's grin had turned into a sinister smile. "My, my, Mr. Holmes. This I did not expect." He looked Sherlock up and down and the buldge in his pants started becoming stiff as he imagined all the times Sherlock might have worn this under his clothes, no one knowing but him. "You've been naughty then, Sherlock," Jim purred. His accent drawing out every word.

Jim's eyes trailed down to Sherlock's crotch, where his hand soon followed. He slowly unzipped the consulting detectives trousers; the tips of his fingers gliding against the silk panties that restained Sherlock's hardening member. "Matching panites too? You _are _naughty."

Sherlock bit his lip as his cheeks turned crimson. "I knew you'd enjoy this." He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interupted with a kiss. Sherlock returned the Dublin man's kiss. Jim began pawing lightly at his crotch. He loved the feeling of Jim's thin fingers touching him through the smooth fabric. He was barely able to hold back a moan as he helped Jim unbutton his trousers. His bottoms were soon on the floor in a crumpled heap, shoes and socks soon joining.

The curly-haired main was left in his feminine undergarments, Jim had broken the kiss to take a look at him and he loved what he saw. He loved how the corset hugged Sherlock's body and how because of the tightness of Sherlock's panties, Jim could distinctly see his partner's hardened cock.

Jim's thoughts were interupted by the detective's voice, "Are we just going to stand here and stare at each other all night?" His words sounded cold, but his face had a smile.

Moriarty tossed his suit jacket onto his chair and hurriedly unbottoned his shirt, disguarding it and his tie onto the chair as well. He walked closer to Sherlock, "Help me with my trousers."

Sherlock obeyed Jim's command and removed his bottoms along with his boxer shorts. He soon received another order from Moriarty. One simple word, "Suck."

The taller man did as told, taking Jim's member into his mouth. Although Sherlock wouldn't admit it, he loved being bossed around-espcially by Moriarty. Sherlock licked from the base to the tip then back down. Jim placed a hand on the back of Sherlock's head, intertwining his fingers with Sherlock's short, curly hair. Sherlock inched Moriarty's cock into his mouth. He moaned softly making his lips vibrate against Jim's cock.

Sherlock licked and sucked for several minutes, but just before Jim orgasmed, he stood up and smashed their lips together. Sherlock's cock twitched in his panties as their kiss parted. "Jim.." Sherlock breathed. "_Please_, Jim."

Moriarty smirked, "Since you said please." He hooked his fingers in the elastic of Sherlock's panties and pulled him over to the couch. "Wait here," Jim huffed. He grabbed his lube from his room, returning to the front room moments later.

He removed Sherlock's painties quickly, then shoved him onto the couch. "Spread your legs, pet," Jim growled. He inserted two lubed fingers into Sherlock's hole, sliding them in and out with ease. With his free hand, he took Sherlock's member and began stroking it in time with his thrusting fingers. Looking down at Sherlock in his corset, listening to the moans coming from the back of his thoat, that alone could have sent Jim off the edge, but somehow, he managed to compose himself.

After a few minutes, Jim removed his fingers, replacing them with his member. He thrust in and out of Sherlock quickly. Thier moans grew louder and more frequent as the seconds ticked by and soon, they were both orgasming. The two lay in a tangled mess of limbs as the catch their breaths.

The two cleaned themselves and got dressed. On his way out, Sherlock heard Moriarty call after him, "I'll expect you to wear corsets and panties from now on, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock just smirked and made his way out into the London air.


End file.
